makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift OVA: Chronological Origins of Harmony
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: Chronological Origins of Harmony is a 7-part/60-minute OVA series involving the origins of the Mane Six with its masters from MLP Chronicles. The miniseries is by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97, Takara Tomy, Dentsu, Geneon Universal, Bushiroad and Hasbro Studios and it releases on AT-X in Japan from January to March of 2013 and releasing on DVD and Blu-ray on April 2013 (Including English Language for Worldwide Releases and a 90-minute OAD movie). It is like a mash-up for My Little Pony Chronicles and the Friendship Is Magic Series with a Harmony Unleashed twist. As Bushiroad got involved in the project, and NI97 decided not to replace the HPCS Mane Six voice cast, The real MLP FiM Japanese Dub cast will voice their classic 1983 counterpart ponies. Episodes The Episodes of the series January 2013 Releasing 2 episodes releasing in January 2013. Episode of Magic An episode about Twilight Sparkle and her master Courtney. Episode of Honesty An episode about Applejack and his/her master Sandy Cheeks. February 2013 Releasing 2 episodes releasing in February 2013. Episode of Loyalty An episode about Rainbow Blitz, Rainbow Dash, Chaz and Betty Episode of Laughter An episode of Pinkie Pie and Ami March 2013 Releasing 2 episodes releasing in March of 2013. Episode of Generosity TBA Episode of Kindness TBA OVA/OAD Movie April 2013 Release: Nobility and Courage - The Human and Dragon Ballad TBA Cast Music Same music composed by Yasuharu Takanashi and produced by William Anderson and Daniel Ingram with production by DHX Media Vancouver, Geneon Universal and Aniplex. Opening Themes File:Last Exile - Fam, the Silver Wing OP Full|Episode of Magic Opening - Buddy by Maaya Sakamoto (Twilight's Seiyuu, From Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing) File:Life Goes On - Junko Takeuchi Lyrics|Episode of Honesty Opening - Life Goes On by Junko Takeuchi (Pony Applejack's Seiyuu, From Naruto Shippuden Kizuna Drive, Naruto Shonen Hen and MLP Chronicles Japanese Dub) File:Deadman WonderBand Feat. Ganta One reason -Ganta Mix-|Episode of Loyalty Opening - One Reason Mix by Deadman Wonderband and Romi Park (Pony Rainbow Dash's Seiyuu, From Deadman Wonderland) File:Yui Horie Sweet Sugar Nightmare Full|Episode of Laughter Opening - Sweet Sugar Nightmare by Yui Horie (Pinkie Pie's Seiyuu, From Monstory/Bakemonogatari) File:Aya Hirano - MonStAR|Episode of Generosity Opening - MonStAR by Aya Hirano (Rarity's Seiyuu) File:Medaka box Ending FULL Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette|Episode of Kindness Opening - Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette by Aki Toyosaki (Fluttershy's Seiyuu, from Medaka Box) Ending Themes File:Sonic Boom (full version) - Tsubasa Shunraiki OAD OP theme|Episode of Magic Ending - Sonic Boom by Maaya Sakamoto (Twilight's Seiyuu, From Tsubasa Shunraiki) File:柿原徹也Kakihara Tetsuya(Date Masamune) - リターン乱世独眼竜(original version)|Episode of Honesty Ending - Date Masamune's Theme by Tetsuya Kakihara (Human Applejack's Seiyuu, From Sengoku Paradise Kiwami Anime) File:Noriaki Sugiyama - Kogane no Hikari|Episode of Loyalty Ending - Kogane no Hikari by Noriaki Sugiyama (Human Rainbow Blitz's Seiyuu, From Fate/stay night) File:Yui Horie - Vanilla Salt OFFICIAL PV|Episode of Laughter Ending - Vanilla Salt by Yui Horie (Pinkie Pie's Seiyuu, From Toradora!) File:Fairy Tail OVA ED Aya Hirano - Nichijou Sanka|Episode of Generosity Ending - Nichijou Sanka ~This Place~ by Aya Hirano as Lucy Heartfilia (Rarity's Seiyuu, From Fairy Tail) File:Kimi ni Arigato - Aki Toyosaki|Episode of Kindness Ending - Kimi ni Arigato by Aki Toyosaki (Fluttershy's Seiyuu) Gallery HPCSOVALogoSet2.png|Episode of Magic OVA Logo HPCSOVALogoSet3.png|Episode of Honesty OVA Logo HPCSOVALogoSet4.png|Episode of Loyalty OVA Logo HPCSOVALogoSet5.png|Episode of Laughter OVA Logo HPCSOVALogoSet6.png|Episode of Generosity OVA Logo HPCSOVALogoSet7.png|Episode of Kindness OVA Logo See Also *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Category:Anime Series Category:OVA Category:TV Series Category:Tv program Category:MLP: Harmony Unleashed Series Category:Crossover series